1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to connectors for mounting wall and ceiling panels and tiles, and more particularly to corner connectors for mounting and joining such panels where they meet in two different planes at a corner.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices and systems are known in the art that mount and support suspended or dropped ceiling panels, ceiling tiles, acoustical tiles, wall panels, or the like. These devices generally are configured having distinctive features that are specific to a particular panel structure or application. Once installed, most known devices and systems are difficult to disassemble or make it difficult to remove and replace individual panels. Some prior art devices have parts that fasten to each other and/or to other components to support a panel. This can make it difficult or impossible to disassemble, uninstall, and reuse the parts.
Often, walls or ceilings have obstructions that are displaced from the plane of the surface. These often include water pipes, steam pipes, electrical conduit, air ducts, and the like. Known panel mounting systems and devices are not configured to accommodate such structures and obstacles. The obstructions are typically enclosed using non-removable materials such as sheetrock, panel-board or plywood. Sometimes, permanent grid systems can be cut, shaped, and riveted or fastened in place in a manner to mount panels that enclose the obstruction. However, the systems and components are difficult to install in such a manner, and make it time consuming to do so.
In some cases, the fastening mechanisms employ a male and a female section or compatible sections that connect to one another without the use of fasteners. Typical prior known devices of this type are designed to suspend or mount ceiling or wall panels within in a single plane such as on a flat ceiling or a flat wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,810 (Williams) discloses a detachable panel support device for two-dimensional or flat, single plane applications. In particular, the Williams connector has a first connector section and a second connector section, each with extending elements protruding from the section. The extending elements of the two sections join together or interlock with one another and create spaces between the joined sections to capture panels. The Williams connecting device can form a reusable and continuous joint along each pair of mated sections to support panels. However, the Williams device is applicable to flat or two-dimensional walls or ceilings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,732 B1 (Rebman) describes a grid system for mounting and supporting ceiling tiles in a two-dimensional suspended or dropped ceiling. The parts of the grid system snap together with male and female components.
Other connecting devices in the prior art are known that can accommodate a specific corner application to connect adjacent panels at a corner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,486 (Keith) discloses a one-piece corner connector configured to join panels at an interior corner, i.e., a 90° corner. The Keith device is formed as a one piece structure configured to join side edges of two rectangular panels that meet in a corner and is sized for panels of a specific thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,559 (Zegel et al.) discloses a two-dimensional wall system with locking connectors and vertical supports. Panels are mounted via fasteners to the supports. The corner pieces of the Zegel et al. system are internal to the corner and the panels fasten to an exterior surface of the pieces.
Other prior art connectors attempt to solve the problem of economically joining panel supports at corners and yet maintaining an esthetically pleasing look. U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,879 (Dickeduisberg) describes a resilient corner configured to join two adjacent L-shaped channels end to end at an angle. The connectors are separate from the channels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,452 (Donnell) discloses an interior molding to join wall paneling at an interior corner. The molding is a single unitary device secured to the walls in the corner and is sized to accept a specific panel thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,275 B1 (Cates et al.) discloses a wall system. Cates has corner pieces that are configured to mate with panels specific to the system. The Cates device requires numerous components and would be complex to install and assemble. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,255 (Kissel) describes an invertible corner-connecting clip which fits a right or left-hand corner.
Additional interlocking connecting structures are also known in the art to included projecting and interlocking elements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,251 B1 (Kato et al.) describes a joining device for connecting to elements end to end. An additional third hollow joint attaches over the joined ends to retain the connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,232 (Torigoe et al.) discloses an apparatus for producing a fastener with interlocking projections.